shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Tamashī visits Hell
Participants Fudo Uchiha, Tamashī Kagetsu Role Play Sanctum: .::The people of Konohagakure were bustling about, enjoying their day in the beautiful sunshine. The New Year festivities had finally ended, and the streets were being cleaned before the shops opened up for business for the day. A lot of Genin and Academy students were given time off in order to help around the village with permission of their teachers, many of them happy to help; a select few, naturally, didn't like doing labor in place of training. Fudo Uchiha walked among the villagers, his hands in his pockets as he walked by. By this point, since he was instructed to be without his mask during the time he was to be a Sensei to his new team, everyone in the village was continuously rejoicing in the fact that he was not in fact dead from the mission they thought he had perished in. Many of them confessed they thought it odd that he was never mentioned int he funeral proceedings following the other member of his team who had died. It was all a distant memory for most of them now. He often got condolences for the passing of his wife six years ago. They offered him gifts, and he kindly accepted them without saying very much. He had stopped at his house earlier this morning to drop them all off onto his dining table to be placed later on. He passed the Ramen shop in town. The famous Ichiraku Ramen shop. The only shop still standing strong after 145 years. This shop was legendary in the village. Fudo stopped in and got a to go order. He pulled out a scroll, and sealed the food away that was inside a heating canister to keep it warm, with the noodles already cooked and wrapped into cooking paper so they could keep warm from the heat. Fudo walked out of the Ramen shop, and then leaped up onto the roof, and with his hands still remaining in his pockets, darted from rooftop to rooftop on his way to the training grounds. Fudo had another scroll on him today. It was for training that a student had asked to be trained soon. It was a Jutsu he was not particularly looking forward to, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Being a Genjutsu Expert, and so highly renowned throughout the village for his Genjutsu prowess, Fudo could walk in Genjutsu as if it were nothing. He knew the ins and outs of any Genjutsu he could be placed under, except for the 2 he specialized in. Those two were too powerful to just release yourself out of. He was also the only one currently alive who could wield those two Genjutsu. Thus his renown. Today he would be teaching his student the Hell Viewing Genjutsu. It was one he personally hadn't learned yet, but he would learn it along side with his student. This would give him a 4th Genjutsu to use with his layering system, which he was unique for because of his Mangekyō Sharingan. It was his own special Mangekyō Sharingan ability he unlocked when his Mangekyō was awakened. He was able to utilize 3 Genjutsu at the same time simultaneously, all cast at the exact same time by simply blinking while staring at the opponent. This was always done with Kotoamatsukami first because it never required direct eye contact to ensnare an opponent into the Genjutsu. Once they were under it, Fudo could easily manipulate their body to look directly at him to cast the other 2 without fail. So even if they realized they were in a Genjutsu, they would release and be placed into the next layer of the Genjutsu. That was the power of Fudo's Mangekyō Sharingan when it was awakened. Fudo hardly ever used his Mangekyō Sharingan, though. He could utilize his Genjutsu without turning his Sharingan into the Mangekyō. That was the beauty of it. He didn't unlock Amaterasu, which he was very thankful for. Nor had he unlocked the legendary Susano'o that was described on the tablet in the Uchiha rebuilt compound after the 4th Great Shinobi War 120 year ago. Fudo also knew that with each new version of the Sharingan, more information would be revealed, and when he read on the stone epitaph once he reached Mangekyō, he learned of the other abilities that could be accessed if they were given. His was new, and hadn't been documented yet. So having a Multiple Layer Genjutsu ability from his Mangekyō had proven to be pretty damn handy. The only time he ever used his Mangekyō was for Tsukuyomi. That was the only Genjutsu that absolutely required he utilize Mangekyō Sharingan. The Hell Viewing Genjutsu he was to teach his student, however, did not require Sharingan nor Mangekyō Sharingan to wield. It was a basic Genjutsu that a Genin could learn easily. Fudo reached the training grounds, and formed the hand seals to summon a little crow. He tied a hand written note onto the bird's leg, and it flew off back into the direction of the central part of the Village. It headed to the only student of his who wasn't an Uchiha. Tamashi. The little rick kid of his squad. The boy had promise, but as did the rest of his team. He would get to the others as well, because as he had explained to them on their introduction day. He wouldn't have weak students. They would be stronger and more capable than any other team. He would make sure of that. This was the starting point, and Tamashi himself would be just as good at Genjutsu, Genjutsu Release, and Genjutsu Reflection as any Uchiha he would face on the battlefield. Though maybe not against Fudo himself, but against any other Uchiha or Genjutsu specialist, hands down. It was now 9:30am. It would take the bird at least 5 minutes to get to the boy's house. And now Fudo waited.::. DivineZiel: